Past Mistakes
by sleepylittleme
Summary: Jade only wants to be invisible but the mistakes of her fathers past make that imposible, will the past repeate it's self like her dreams do or will she pave her own way through all the hardships her future will bring. ON HOLD


**Past Mistakes**

**Hell Hole Town**

This town officially sucks why did I let myself get pulled into this I liked the city, so what if I had no friends there I liked it I knew all the good places to hang out which people to avoid and when to act invisible, now I don't even know where I am. Oh wait yes I do it's some small boring town in the middle of nowhere how did my dad ever talk me into this I mean yeah mum died and he didn't want to stay in that house but why here, was he trying to punish for me not being there when she died cause if he is he needs to grow up I mean he was the one who sent me to boarding school. "Look Jade it's our new home doesn't it look nice, and it's only six blocks from your school" joy a walk to school every morning although the house doesn't look that bad. Oh in case you haven't realised I'm Jade, Jade Blackstone.

I got out of the car and walked over to the house it's big, I might just be able to con my dad into letting me get a dog I just need to make it seem like I'm so lonely and need a friend one that will always be happy to see me that shouldn't be too hard seeing as how dad doesn't even really want me around. I followed my dad into the house and started to look around dad had told me that I could have the second floor seeing as he didn't like heights and we didn't really get along very well. After I unpacked my stuff and decided what to do with all the leftover rooms I was so bored that I had I decided I would walk down to the school so I knew the way not that I could get lost in this hole of a place and I would collect my timetable so I could buy all the supplies just so I would have something to do and an excuse to stay away. I left a note on the table in case dad noticed that I was missing, not that I thought he would then I walked out the door and started walking towards the place of torture that would control my life for the next three years.

I had decided before we moved that I didn't want to make any friends in this town for the simple reason that I didn't want to tell anyone about why we moved and what happened to my mum, not that they would believe me even if I told them. The police had said it was a deranged cannibal that had killed her but dad and I knew better, dad knew more about it than me he said it was his fault that he owed them from long ago before he met mum. I don't know what he owed them but apparently he couldn't pay them back so they killed my mum and they filmed it that's how I know what happened they sent it to me, she had been reported missing so when I got the tape addressed from my mum I watched it right away, it happened three years ago but every time I fall asleep I remember it as if I was there so I try to sleep as little as possible which is why I love caffeine. After three years dad decides we need to move for our mental health but I don't think that is the real reason I think that they coming back that's what they said they would do on the tape.

While I had been pondering these thoughts I had reached the school just one look at it and I was already dreading going to it. It looked like a prison from the outside. I knew I would have to go in sometime so I forced myself to go through the gate, up the steps and to the administration block. They had a bell for you to ring if you were waiting so I used it, not long after my continuous ringing of the bell a tall brunette lady walked up to the desk and confiscated it "how can I help you dear" she asked. I just wanted to get out of their "um my name is Jade Blackstone and..." she cut me off "oh yes the new student you start tomorrow but we will give you your timetable and get someone to show you around today so that you are less likely to get lost tomorrow. Please wait here" she then walked over to the phone and started speaking to someone on it I zoned out because it wasn't anything to do with me and besides I had better things to think about like how to get out of this death trap. I was pulled back to reality when she came back and gave me my timetable. I looked it wasn't that bad after all I had three subjects that liked Music, Art and History along with the other mind numbing subjects of Maths, Science, PE and English, English wouldn't have been that bad if they hadn't put me in standard.

I managed to convince the overly helpful woman that I didn't need to be show around and that if I needed help finding something I would ask, AS IF I WOULD, for someone's help. Getting supplies for school wasn't hard it was only one block away from the school before I came across a newsagent, joy. I grabbed more than what I would need so that I would have extra books to use for my own personal interests like Philosophy and Mythology, I also grabbed a large supply of junk food before heading home after all what good is studying without the much needed sugar rush. My money was running out fast so I was going to have to get a job if I wanted more but then again I could always contact the people who gave me my phone and my current spending money after all they did say if I needed anything they would give it to me. I still haven't found out why they are so nice to me or even how they know me but they told me they knew my mum and I am not going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

When I got back to the place I must now call my home I went to the bench and saw that the note I had left was still there and untouched I threw it in the bin before going to my floor of the house and putting away my things I had a room to store all of my food, a study, a living room, an art room, music room, bedroom and two bathrooms. I heard the car start I looked out the closest window and saw my sad excuse for a father drive away, I walked down stairs hoping that maybe this time he had remembered my existence and left a note but once again he hadn't, I'm surprised he didn't forget me when he moved.


End file.
